jimmy_and_the_pulsating_massfandomcom-20200215-history
Buck (Boss)
Buck is the boss of Tetsuya Kawaii and the final boss of the Megatropolis area. He is a corrupted and powered-up version of your former party member, with huge fleshy bat wings. The Pulsating Mass's corruption has exaggerated Buck's bullyish tendencies and desire for power, turning him against Jimmy and his friends. At <50% HP, Buck will take flight, decreasing his ATK by 30 and increasing his MAT by 20. In this phase of the battle, he will use different attacks, and has a 100% chance to evade physical attacks used against him. This phase will last for five (?) turns, after which he will return to his first phase, with his original stats. Attacks/Actions First Phase * Buck will push you around while mocking you, dealing 150% physical damage to one party member. * Buck will screech, dealing 50% physical damage to all party members, Startling them, and disabling all physical counters. * Buck's skin will writhe and pulse. This will do nothing, but next turn he will go on a rampage, dealing 150% physical damage to four party members (600% total). * Buck will occasionally "grit his teeth as his body shakes in pain", inflicting the Heartbroken status on Jimmy and Lars. In addition, the next turn he will perform a Magnificent Combo, dealing 300% physical damage to one party member. * At 25% HP, Buck will lower his guard and begin absorbing energy. During this time, he will take 200% physical damage, but will become immune to magic and holy damage. He will absorb energy for at least one more turn, but at some point, he will stop absorbing energy and fire an energy cannon, dealing 400% magical damage to all party members, plus an additional 400% for each extra turn he absorbed energy. Second Phase *Buck will screech, dealing 50% physical damage to all party members, Startling them, and disabling all physical counters. *Buck will call upon the forces of darkness, dealing magical damage to all party members. *Buck's skin will writhe and pulse. This will do nothing, but next turn he will blast you with negative energy, dealing 300% magical damage to all party members. *After 5 (?) turns, Buck will slam into your party, dealing 200% physical damage to all party members and Startling them. After this, he will return to his first phase, with his original stats. **MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD** ----- Rematch After clearing all six nexus points and returning to the corrupted Central Hub, Buck returns as the game's final boss. He's signficantly powered up compared to before, and will now have four Brain Bats assisting him, powered up from the Principal Pulsating Mass fight. The Brain Bats correspond with Bats C-F from the Principal fight, and have significantly boosted stats. In addition to all his previous abilities(minus the gritting teeth) and the help of the Brain Bats, Buck has several other tricks up his sleeve. At 75% HP, he will inflict Miasma on your entire party, which deals 5% of their max HP per turn and cannot be gotten rid of. At 25% HP, he will strengthen the Miasma, and it will then deal a whopping 20% of max HP every turn. He also has several new attacks, almost all of which are exclusive to his first (non-flying) phase. Added Attacks * Buck will charge forward and strike, dealing physical damage to one party member and Startling them. This attack will always first. * Buck will watch Jimmy and think about his next move. This will do nothing, but next turn, he will use an extra attack in addition to his normal one, based on which form Jimmy currently is in: ** Blob form: He will breathe a thick green cloud, inflicting the entire party with Sick and Immunodeficiency. ** Goon form: He will cause a terrible tremor, dealing 150% physical damage to the entire party. ** Flower form: He will breathe a thick green cloud, inflicting the entire party with Sick and Immunodeficiency. ** Bird form: He will strike with breathtaking speed, dealing 250% physical damage to the entire party. This attack always hits first. ** Bear form: He will tense his body like a python, countering all physical attacks. ** Pumpkin form: He will call upon the forces of darkness, dealing 400% magical damage to one party member. ** Vampire form: He will scratch with cursed claws, dealing physical damage to all party members and inflicting Withering. ** Tanaka form: He will call upon the forces of darkness, dealing 400% magical damage to one party member. ** Phoenix form: He will create a magic barrier, reflecting all magic attacks. ** Jimmy form: He will perform one of the above attacks at random. * Buck will grab one party member with one hand. When this happens, they will be Grasped for three turns, making them unable to move. In addition, they will take heavy physical damage at the start of each new turn from being squeezed. However, if Buck is Startled, they will be let go of, getting rid of the Grasped condition. * In his second phase, Buck will twist shadows around your ankles, dealing 200% magical damage and Startling one party member. He will also be able to examine Jimmy and perform his form-specific actions in his second phase, but all other attacks are exclusive to his first. Strategy if you have the golden cross put that on Helga. she NEEDS to survive. You can also turn into vampire when he starts flying. Barrier will save your bacon. alternatively you can also put that as the second skill. called shot must be there though for this strategy. First turn: target one bat, what is it strong to?, power up with called shot, defend with Helga( hopefully she isn't the target of the first turn), have Andrew analyze the choice bat, Undulate with Lars.(a is melee bat b is perception c is magical d is the stupid weakness one) Second turn: Is jimmy targeting said bat? if so then do not let Helga attack that under any circumstances and Andrew can attack the same bat on that turn, If your attacker of choice is Andrew then have jimmy target another bat same Helga restrictions, Lars will be weak now so defending is a good idea, or if you have rejuvenate you CAN allow him to tank the hit for a health buff for the others. Keep Helga alive she WILL be crucial, use a smoke bomb if Lars is dead, have jimmy charge again or if you used rampage then just take the turn loss (%!000 damage every third turn is a viable strategy), Andrew should have some useful manuals so focus and prepare to go all in, Lars should still be good but healing and defending is his job Jimmy needs to deal some damage. Helga is an item/heal jockey so put the doctors bag on her. Andrew will never need to attack via physical, But will need to contribute each turn especially if jimmy is rampaging.remember to keep focus alive (use it the turn after the focus runs out) and use Helga to replenish pp. Lars NEEDS to keep damage on himself so when there is one turn left just undulate. Category:Character Category:Boss